Vamos a dar el siguiente paso
by Jessie AmourRocketFan27
Summary: Pokemon no me pertenece blah blah le pertenece a su creador blah blah ya saben eso. La cancion de este fanfic se llama Next Step y pertenece a mis idolos Big Time Rush. y...tiene un toque de Lemon porque asi lo quise yo xD y esta un poco fuera de personaje pero con el tiempo ire aprendiendo a escribir sobre ellos. Espero que les guste el fic :)


**Era un dia normal para nuestros villanos favoritos,descansando de sus intentos por atrapar a Pikachu,y disfrutando del paisaje del bello paisaje de Ciudad Lumius mientras viajaban en su globo.**

 **Jessie,¿es necesario que no uses tu chaqueta y tus guantes?...es decir...¿es necesario que enseñes tu bikini?-dijo James mirando hacia un costado con un leve enrojecimiento en sus mejillas.**

 **James,no exageres,ni que estuviera usando mi bikini completo,hoy es un dia muy caluroso necesito refrescar mi bella silueta-dijo posando como modelo**

 **Si quieres mostrar tu figura,hazlo en otra parte-dijo un poco mas enrojecido.**

 **¿Sabes James? aveces pienso que eres del otro lado,porque no sabes lo que te pierdes**

 **Lo que falta,ahora cree que soy gay,ahora si no tengo oportunidad con ella-penso James-¡No soy de esos Jessie!**

 **Como digas,dejame tomar sol,y meowth bajanos en el siguiente bosque necesito encontrar un lago donde refrescarme,¿si?**

 **Como diga Jefa-respondio el felino.**

 **Mientras Jessie tomaba sol yo no podia dejar de observar su cuerpo,demonios,esta mujer me tiene hechizado,ademas de tener unos hermosos ojos tiene un cuerpo fantastico.**

 **Ella usaba su falda del Equipo Rocket,una bikini roja,y sus botas,se ve increible**

 **Basta James,deja de ver a Jessie como una mujer,ella es todo lo contrario a la mujer perfecta,es mandona,egoista,manipuladora y mala...pero quitando todo eso tiene una bella sonrisa y aunque no lo diga le importo,incluso,por el comentario de recien podria ser que ella sienta lo mismo.**

 **¿Que cosas digo?Es Jessie de quien hablo,ella jamas se fijaria en un debilucho como yo.**

 **Estoy en un gran problema,si me enamoro de ella hay una probabilidad de que arruine nuestra amistad,me rechaze o alimente su ego,o las 3 cosas juntas.**

 **James...Piensa bien de quien te enamoras**

 **Deja de observarla,mira lo que te ocurrio James,malditas hormonas.**

 **¿Jimmy estas bien?-pregunto Meowth.**

 **¿Ya bajamos?-Pregunte con nervios.**

 **Si,ya casi**

 **Ya estabamos a unos metros del suelo,asi que me arroje del globo,me oculte detras de un arbol e hice lo que nadie cualquier pervertido haria en un momento asi,no es necesario decir lo que hice,¿o si?**

 **¿Y a James que le ocurre?-pregunto Jessie**

 **Necesitaba hacer sus necesidades urgentemente-respondio Meowth**

 **Ya volvi amigos-dije con una sonrisa-necesitaba...**

 **Ya sabemos James,no digas nada-dijo Jessie**

 **Ire por unas ramas para hacer una fogata-dijo meowth**

 **Yo ire a refrescarme,James tu vienes conmigo,no quiero estar sola si me pierdo**

 **¿Que?¿Yo?¿Porque?**

 **No es que no quiera estar a solas con ellas,solo que no se si sea el dia correcto para estar a solas con ella,repito,malditas hormonas.**

 **Insisto que eres gay-dijo un poco furiosa.**

 **¡Que no lo soy!-proteste.**

 **Ese James me hace enojar,tengo un cuerpo increible,tambien soy hermosa,no entiendo porque el no dice algun comentario sexy.**

 **Envidio a esa perra de Cassidy,segun los rumores,dicen que ella y Biff son amigos con beneficios,no puedo creer la suerte que tiene,la odio.**

 **James es demasiado inocente,no puedo pedir que el me toque o me bese,ademas seguramente si el lo hiciera,lo golpearia por idiota.**

 **Llegamos al lago,ya estaba oscureciendo,pero a mi me dio igual,necesitaba refrescarme.**

 **Me quite mi falda y fui me sumergi en el agua.**

 **No puedo quitar mis ojos de ella,estoy paralizado ante su cuerpo,su cabello suelto la hacia ver mas hermosa de lo habitual,su mirada seria,y esos labios...**

 **Ella es la mujer de mi vida,lo se,algun dia tendre el valor de decirle lo que siento,pero mientras tanto prefiero observarla en silencio,y contener estas ganas de hacerla mia para siempre.**

 **James,¿Podrias pasarme mi falda?**

 **Claro Jess-dije con mi mejor sonrisa**

 **Pero cuando me acerque a ella,pude notar que tenia sus pechos al descubierto.**

 **¡Jessie!-grite tapando mis ojos y espiando secretamente.**

 **¿Que?¿Porque ocultas tu rostro?**

 **Es que...**

 **¿Es que no te gusta mi cuerpo?¿Es eso verdad?**

 **No,No,No,mira Jessie lo que ocurre es...**

 **¿Como puede pensar eso? Si adoro su cuerpo-pense.**

 **Lo entiendo,no te gusto -dijo con tristeza.**

 **Ahora esto,en que problema estoy metido,¿como puede pensar que no me gusta? Si yo la amo**

 **¡Jessie mira tus pechos!-le grite con mis mejillas rojas y un poco incomodo por la situacion.**

 **¿Que?-Dijo confundida**

 **Solo hazlo-dije bajando la mirada.**

 **¡Aaaaaaaah!,¡Perdi la parte superior de mi bikini!**

 **¿No puede ser mas vergonzoso todo esto? Perdi mitad de mi bikini,no tengo con que cubrirme,y James...¿Esta mirandome?**

 **Observe su reaccion,se veia sorprendido,tambien note el rubor de sus mejillas,¿No es adorable?No es tan gay como pense**

 **Baje la guardia por un momento y me acerque a el,haciendo que el se sonroje mas,me di cuenta de mi situacion y volvi a la realidad.**

 **Asi que le quite mi falda y lo patee en la entrepierna.**

 **¡Eso obtienes por mirarme!¡Pervertido!-le grite mientras me ponia mi falda.**

 **¡Ayyy!-dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos-¡Tu!¡Bruja!¡Ni siquiera te estaba viendo!...bueno solo un poco je je je**

 **Por decir eso se gano un buen golpe en la cabeza.**

 **Lo siento Jess-se levanta y me abraza.-Mira si te hace sentir mejor te dejare usar mi chaqueta,¿si? no quiero que pases mucho frio**

 **Que tierno-pense-Esta bien pero hazlo ya-le dije.**

 **Ya va Jessita-dijo mientras se quitaba sus guantes y su chaqueta.**

 **Es toda una loca mi Jessie,pero asi la quiero,tengo que tenerle mucha paciencia...Porque si no lo hago yo,¿quien lo hara?**

 **Le di mi chaqueta y le dije que debiamos volver,mientras caminabamos por el oscuro bosque ella dijo unas palabras que jamas imagine que pudieran salir de su boca**

 **Gracias-dijo ella**

 **No hay de que-respondi friamente.**

 **Y perdon...**

 **En ese momento me detuve.**

 **¿Que?-le dije**

 **Lo que escuchaste,te pido disculpas por lo de recien,la patada y el golpe en la cabeza**

 **Ah eso,tranquila Jessie,te perdono,para eso estan los amigos,¿No?-le regalo una sonrisa.**

 **Jessie y James caminaron un largo rato hasta llegar a la conclusion de que estaban completamente perdidos.**

 **Es tu culpa-grito Jessie**

 **¿Mi culpa? Tu fuiste la que nos llevo al lago-Protesto James**

 **Si,pero tu fuiste el que me siguio-Añadio Jessie**

 **Te segui porque tu querias que te haga compania-le respondio James**

 **No necesito que me cuides,no soy una niña-continuo protestando la pelirosada.**

 **¡Pero te comportas como una!-le grito**

 **¿Quieres ver que no lo soy?-sonrie malvadamente**

 **Pruebalo-le respondi.**

 **~Paso 1, éramos solo dos amigos divirtiéndose**

 **Paso 2, no pude quitarte de mi mente**

 **Paso 3, es cuando pones tus brazos alrededor de mí**

 **Paso 4, ya no éramos solo amigos**

 **Ella me esta besando,y no me esta dando un beso cualquiera,**

 **sino que me esta dando un BESO DE LENGUA.**

 **Oh jessie no tienes idea lo que provocas en mi.**

 **Cada beso era mas intenso y apasionado ,eran besos de los cuales no queria encontrar salida.**

 **Me deje llevar por la pasion de sus besos asi que puse mis manos alrededor de su cintura y la acerco mas a mi...**

 **~Cuanto tú me miras de esa manera**

 **no hay nada más que decir**

 **solo la forma en que me siento**

 **es todo lo que puedo hacer.**

 **Ahora no puedo tocar tus labios**

 **Ni besar tu cara**

 **no hay nada más que decir ~**

 **La manera en la que el me besaba era increible,no queria detenerme,quiero hacerlo con el...Pero,¿Y Si el no quiere?**

 **Mi corazon latia aceleradamente,no podia dejar de besar esos suaves labios,esos dulces y tiernos labios...**

 **¿Estoy enamorada de James?**

 **Siempre lo vi como un amigo pero estos ultimos dias he luchado por llamar su atencion,incluso he llegado a pensar que el era gay,pero retiro lo dicho.**

 **¿Es amor esto que siento?**

 **Yo estoy segura que lo es.**

 **~Vamos a dar el siguiente paso**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Porque nunca hemos estado allí**

 **Vamos a dar el siguiente paso**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Porque mi corazón no puede soportar más ~**

 **Jessie no puedo,es decir no podemos,pero yo no puedo,no puedo seguir con esto-le dije intentando ocultar mi exitamiento**

 **Entiendo...-se sienta en el suelo-Perdon,pense que yo podria llegar a gustarte,supongo que solo soy un juego para ti verdad-dijo con unas diminutas lagrimas de sus ojos.**

 **Te equivocas Jessie lo que siento por ti es lo mas verdadero que hay,yo jamas jugaria contigo y si queria detener esto fue porque vamos demasiado rapido y no quiero que cometamos algun error.**

 **~Paso 5**

 **Es cuando vi esas lagrimas en tus ojos**

 **Paso 6**

 **Yo ni sabia lo que habia hecho**

 **Paso 7, sucedió cuando entré por la puerta**

 **Paso 8, nosotros incluso ya no somos amigos**

 **James,no importa lo que pase,y los errores que cometamos**

 **si algo ocurre despues de esto...nos haremos responsables de eso**

 **Por eso quisiera... bueno no se si tu-me sonrojo- quieres hacerlo.**

 **¿Estas Segura Jess? no quiero que me odies dentro de 3 meses,te conozco y se que me odiaras-me pregunto con temor**

 **No lo hare y si lo hiciera,¿que? yo me busque los problemas jajaja-me rei malvadamente.**

 **Preparate para los problemas-me susurro al oido con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.**

 **Y mas vale que temas-le respondi seductoramente.**

 **~Cuanto tú me miras de esa manera**

 **no hay nada más que decir**

 **solo la forma en que me siento**

 **es todo lo que puedo hacer.**

 **Ahora no puedo tocar tus labios**

 **Ni besar tu cara**

 **no hay nada más que decir ~**

 **Mientras beso su cuello,acaricio su largo y suave cabello,lo estiro un poco haciendo que Jessie diga mi nombre con un tono exitante...**

 **Ella decidio sacarse mi chaqueta dejando ver sus grandes y a la vez pequeños atributos,la verdad no puedo describirlos,pero para mi son perfectos.**

 **Ella toma mi mano y lentamente la lleva hacia su cintura y luego la lleva directo a sus pechos.**

 **Jessie...-cierro mis ojos y comienzo a tocar sus pechos con suavidad.**

 **Solo hazlo-me susurra en el oido.**

 **Mientras tocaba su pecho izquierdo,comenze a besar el derecho.**

 **Pude sentir como ella se sujetaba de mi camisa,mientras que con su mano derecha estiraba mi cabello con fuerza**

 **~Vamos a dar el siguiente paso**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Porque nunca hemos estado allí**

 **Vamos a dar el siguiente paso**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Porque mi corazón no puede soportar más ~**

 **James comenzo a deslizar su mano sobre mi falda,levantandola suavemente logrando acariciar mi cola.**

 **Podia sentir su fuerte ereccion sobre mis piernas,asi que decidi tomar ventaja por ser su debilidad...**

 **Le voy quitando lentamente el cinturon asi,causando la caida de sus pantalones.**

 **Jessie...-me dijo con su voz seria.**

 **Yo se que lo deseas James-le dije con una sonrisa.**

 **~Vamos a dar el siguiente paso**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Porque nunca hemos estado allí**

 **Vamos a dar el siguiente paso**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Porque mi corazón no puede soportar más ~**

 **Jessie deberia odiarte por alterar mis hormonas,pero como podria odiarte despues de todo lo que estamos viviendo.**

 **Quiero hacerlo contigo Jessie,hare que esto sea especial.**

 **Lentamente le quito la parte inferior de su bikini,mientras ella me quita la camisa.**

 **Sigo besando su cuello apasionadamente mientras introduzco lentamente mi miembro en su vagina.**

 **Tuve miedo de lastimarla,pero no,ella se sentia bastante bien.**

 **Que hermosa mujer,por arceus,quiero que sea mia,quiero tener hijos con ella,quiero dejar el equipo rocket e irme lejos,**

 **lejos de la vida criminal,lejos de los problemas,lejos de todo,solos ella y yo,claro,si Meowth quiere venir con nosotros que lo haga,yo no tengo ningun problema.**

 **~Cuando apareciste en mi camino no habia nada mas que decir,**

 **solo la manera en que lo siento es todo lo que puedo hacer**

 **ahora no puedo tocar tus labios ni besar tu cara,**

 **no queda mas que decir~**

 **James...eso fue...**

 **Increible-dijo con una sonrisa.**

 **Si...-beso su mejilla.**

 **Supongo que ahora somos mas que amigos,¿no? bueno si tu quieres-dijo un poco feliz.**

 **Si-lo abrazo fuerte-claro que quiero-**

 **Lo miro a los ojos y siento esa misma conexion que he sentido todos estos años,incluyendo el primer dia que lo conoci,pero esta vez la conexion es mas fuerte y especial porque se que estamos juntos.**

 **Te amo James**

 **Y yo a ti Jessica**

 **¿Me pregunto donde estara Meowth?-Pregunte**

 **No lo se-me respondio**

 **Aqui mismo par de tortolos-dijo el felino parlante con cara de trauma.**

 **Jessie y James:¡Meowth!**

 **~Vamos a dar el siguiente paso**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Porque nunca hemos estado allí**

 **Vamos a dar el siguiente paso**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Porque mi corazón no puede soportar más ~**

 **~Vamos a dar el siguiente paso oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Nunca hemos estado ahi antes**

 **Vamos a dar el siguiente paso**

 **No la dejes ir, no lo dejes pasar**

 **Vamos a dar el siguiente paso**

 **No, nunca, nunca se sabe**


End file.
